historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI I/II „Jäger Initiative“
Geheimakte CHI I/I „Jäger Initiative“ Prolog; In der Nacht wirkte die Stadt wie verlassen. Nur Soldaten waren zu sehen oder Busse, welche Arbeiter zu den Manufakturen fuhren. Das optimale Jagdrevier für eine junge Krokodildame, die sich ein nobles Ziel gesetzt hatte. Die perfekte Gelegenheit um sich von ihren alten Sünden rein zu waschen. Wie ein Schatten bewegte sie sich an den Wänden gedrückt entlang. Wenige Meter vor ihr stand ein Soldat und sah sich um. Rasch duckte sich Cordelia zwischen dem Fahrradständer und Telefonzelle. Den Soldaten hätte sie rasch auf Eis legen können, doch bot sich hier keine Stelle um ihn später verschwinden zu lassen. Sie würde sich an einer anderen Stelle umsehen müssen. Die Krokodildame schlich davon und verschonte diesen Soldaten. Cranch indes wechselte jetzt auch vom Beobachter zum Attentäter. Zeit die Besatzungstruppen zu dezimieren. Nahe des Kinos bot sich die beste Gelegenheit dazu. Eine Treppe führte hier in den Keller. Als der Soldat neben direkt vor der Treppe stand, betätigte das braune Krokodil den Abzug. Niemand sah wie der Löwe nach vorne kippte und dann die Treppe hinunter fiel. Doch am Morgen waren die Soldaten verschwunden. Die Wölfe hatten außer dem einen Architekten keine weiteren Geißeln gesehen. Auch schien dieser Abzug nicht spontan zu sein, er wirkte wie vorgeplant. Die Luftschiff Flotte schwebte in südlicher Richtung davon. In Tiegelstadt kehrte auch wieder das Leben ein. Die Vier schlichen davon, sie durften die Spur der Luftschiffe nicht verlieren. Die Löwen fuhren die Nordsüdroute in nördlicher Richtung. Als sie die Luftschiffe entdeckten, glaubten sie ihren Augen nicht. Die Luftschiffe, die sie gerade überflogen, trugen die Heraldik des Fuchses. „Sollen wir eines der Teile runter holen?“ fragte Lenny schnell, „das größte der Luftschiffe, das zudem nicht bewaffnet ist.“ „Ja,“ meinte Leeland mit entschlossener Stimme, „dann wissen wir, ob an unseren Listen was dran ist.“ Die Gruppe wechselte die Straßenseite und blieben auf sicherem Abstand. Lenny aktivierte die vier Geschütze seines Buggys und zielte so gut wie es bei der Fahrt möglich war. Während er die Spur hielt, betätigte er nach einander die zwei Doppelläufe. Es knallte zweimal und die Geschosse rissen vier Löcher in das Luftschiff. Sofort begann die Luft auszuströmen und das Luftfahrzeug begann zu sinken. „Sofort drehen und weg hier!“ rief Lukas und deutete auf die kleineren Luftschiffe die zu drehen begannen, „bevor sie uns in Zielweite bekommen.“ Die Speedorz und der Buggy waren schneller doch konnten die Luftschiffe ein ziemlichen Feuerhagel hernieder regnen lassen. In einer waghalsigen Drehung brachte sich Lenny ein weiteres Mal in Schussposition. Jetzt fuhr er rückwärts da seine Freunde ihm voraus fuhren. Einer von vier Schüssen traf und zerstörte das Ruder. Teile davon beschädigten den Luftkorb und das zweite Luftschiff begann zu sinken. Jetzt drehten die anderen Luftfahrzeuge bei, schossen aber Seile ab, über welche die Besatzung der abstürzenden Luftschiffe entkommen konnten. Mit einem sachten Schrammen, das in ein dumpfes Krachen überging, stürzte das große Luftschiff neben der Straße ab. Die vier Löwen verließen die Straße und fuhren zu dem Wrack des Luftfahrzeugs und sahen sich um. Im Frachtraum des zerstörten Luftschiffs lagen große Stahlteile. Zusammen ergaben sie zwei riesige Rotoren. In den Überresten der Kajüte lagen Blätter auf dem Boden und die Splitter der Frontscheiben. Welche bei dem Aufprall zersprungen war. Jetzt waren Speedorz zu hören, die rasch näher kamen. Doch als Leeland die Besucher erkannte, lächelte der Löwe erfreut. „Whirley alter Freund,“ sprach der Löwe und zeigte auf das Wrack, „wo kommen die her?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ erwiderte der Grauwolf während seine Augen das abgestürzte Luftfahrzeug untersuchten, „die kamen von Tiegelstadt, welche sie besetzt hatten.“ „Die Antwort wird sicher nicht sehr hilfreich sein,“ meinte Whirley und zuckte mit den Schultern, „doch mehr wissen wir über diese Leute auch nicht.“ Kapitel 1; „Wir könnten uns erneut zusammen tun,“ meinte Lenny und lächelte, „vor einem Jahr hat das auch sehr gut funktioniert.“ „Ich bin dabei,“ bestätigte Whirley zufrieden, „doch diesmal sollten wir unsere Arbeit nicht sofort wieder beenden.“ „Wir denken drüber nach,“ überlegte Leeland laut, „aber zunächst lassen wir uns auf den Job konzentrieren.“ „Wer ist unser größtes Problem?“ wollte Leon wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „diese Soldaten oder sie?“ „Sie könnte das Problem werden,“ gab William zu bedenken, „wir brauchen Zeugen und wo sie auftaucht, gibt es keine Zeugen denn ihr wisst schon,..“ „Wahre Worte,“ erwiderte Lenny und erinnerte sich an die Ereignisse von vor einem Jahr, „sie ist ziemlich rücksichtslos.“ „Kann ein schlechtes Gewisses solche Ausmaße annehmen?“ ließ Lukas von sich hören, „kann sie wirklich nicht gut und böse unterscheiden?“ „Sie unterscheidet nun zwischen sehr gut und sehr schlecht,“ gab Wood zurück und kratzte sich hinter den Ohren, „sie hilft einem oder legt einen auf Eis, kurz und bündig.“ Die Acht machten sich auf in den Überrest des Frachtraumes. Dort lagen noch immer die Bauteile für die zwei riesigen Rotoren. Dies bestätigte das die Söldner es in Tiegelstadt auf besonders große Stahlkonstruktionen abgesehen hatten. Riesengroße Rotoren, das sprach für ein sehr großes fliegendes Objekt. In Tiegelstadt traf Cranch auf Cordelia die sich im Keller des Parkhauses ein Versteck gesucht hatte. Da sie das braune Krokodil mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßte und keine Spur zeigte überrascht zu sein, ließ darauf schließen das sie ihn erwartet hatte. Der Raum war sporadisch eingerichtet und wirkte rein zweckorientiert. Auf einer Matratze saßen vier Offiziere jener Soldaten, die noch vor drei Stunden die Stadt besetzten. Ihre Augen und Nasen waren verbunden und so atmeten sie durch den Mund. Das braune Krokodil schwieg und teilte Cordelia in Gebärdensprache mit; Gute Arbeit, die könnten etwas wissen, was nützlich sein könnte. Die junge Krokodildame lächelte und gab mit Handzeichen zurück; Danke, das hoffe ich auch. Ich hole den LKW, teilte er mit Handzeichen mit, bin in zehn Minuten wieder da. Zwölf Minuten später fanden sich die vier Gefangenen in der Ladefläche wieder. Auf dem Weg aus der Stadt hinaus. Irgend wo in der Landschaft neben der Straße kam der LKW zum stehen. Cranch schoss einen explosiven Pfeil in die Luft und ließ ihn per Fernzünder auf einer bestimmten Höhe explodieren. Jetzt warteten die zwei Krokodile im freien auf die Löwen oder Wölfe. „Siehst du das?“ bemerkte Leeland und zeigte auf eine Explosion am Himmel, „das könnte Cranch sein.“ „Das sehen wir uns auf jeden Fall mal an,“ erwiderte Warface während er auf seinen Speedor stieg, „wir wollten so wie so in diese Richtung.“ „Gut,“ bestätigte der Löwe und startete seinen Speedor, „wir werden sehen wer da ein Signal gesetzt hat.“ Jetzt sind wir wieder zu Zehnt, dachte Warface, als er Cranch und Cordelia erblickte. Im Kopf gab er der Krokodildame den Namen „Crazy Girl“ weil er sie immer noch nicht einschätzen konnte. Doch auf dem ersten Blick schien sie sich im Griff zu haben. Die acht Speedorz fuhren von der Straße ab und blieben neben dem LKW stehen. Sie stiegen ab und musterten die Krokodile. Wood und William lächelten als für sie alles in Ordnung schien. Doch konnten beide einen Gedanken nicht verwerfen, Cordelia sah so schön aus wie sie auch gefährlich war. Das blieb Whirley und Warface nicht verborgen, auch die Krokodildame schien dies bemerkt zu haben. „Ich habe uns vier Zeugen besorgt,“ meinte Cordelia und verwies auf die Ladefläche, „vielleicht springen ein paar brauchbare Infos heraus, wenn man sie verhört.“ „Du hast die Vier nur am Leben gelassen,“ ließ Cranch verlauten und seine Stimme klang wieder einmal skeptisch, „weil es keine Mülleimer und Ecken gab, wo du sie sonst hättest verstecken können.“ „Mr. Halbtierjäger,“ konterte Cordelia und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „sag doch gleich, das ich mich nicht im Griff habe.“ „Nicht alle der zehn kalt gemachten Soldaten gehen auf ihr Konto,“ bemerkte William mit finsterem Grinsen, „Wood hat Zwei erwischt und ich auch.“ „Zudem gehen mindestens weitere Sieben,“ gab Whirley zu bedenken, „auf dein Konto, hast sie noch nicht mal mitgezählt.“ Kapitel 2; „Diese Leute haben eine Stadt besetzt,“ betonte Cordelia mit ernster Stimme, „so wie die aussahen, wurden die nicht dazu gezwungen.“ „Die haben es verdient,“ betonte sie entschlossen, „ich gerne noch ein paar mehr erledigt, doch dann zogen sie auf einmal ab.“ „Ich bin allerdings immer noch der Meinung,“ betonte Cranch mit besorgter Stimme, „das du dich nur bedingt im Griff hast.“ „Mein Zustand sollte erst mal zweitrangig sein,“ bemerkte Cordelia und sah zu den Wölfen herüber, „der mysteriöse Feind sollte an erster Stelle stehen.“ „Wo sie recht hat, hat sie allerdings recht,“ bestätigte Warface und lächelte, „interne Streitereien sind für das Vorhaben nicht besonders förderlich.“ „Es ist kein Streiten,“ sprach Cranch und sah wieder so traurig aus wie vor einem Jahr, als er glaubte Cordelia sein um gekommen, „diese Leute können gefährlich sein, vielleicht haben sie bisher nur ihren leichten Einheiten zum Einsatz gebracht.“ „Was ist wenn sie Cordelia doch überwältigen können,“ gab das braune Krokodil zu bedenken, „und sie ebenfalls an den Ort entführen, wo wir nicht einmal wissen wo er sich befindet?“ „In diesem Punkt hast du nicht ganz Unrecht,“ bestätigte Leeland und warf einen Blick in die ganze Runde, „doch betrifft das Risiko einen jeden von uns, nicht nur sie.“ „Lasst uns jetzt die Gefangenen verhören,“ warf William ein, „damit wir weiter kommen.“ Die Zehn fanden sich wieder in Tiegelstadt ein. Wo sich das Alltagsleben wieder voll eingestellt hatte. Frauen gingen einkaufen, Kinder spielten auf den Freizeit Plätzen und die Stahlarbeiter schwitzend zwischen den Tiegeln, welche der Stadt auch ihren Namen gaben, den Schmelzöfen und den Gussformen. Das Hämmern der teilweise monströs wirkenden Maschinenhämmer klang wie ein monotoner Trommelschlag. Züge und LKW aus Erzbergen brachten das namensgebende Erz und nahmen Stahlwaren wieder mit. Doch eine Sache war anders als zuvor, in der Stadt patrouillierten die Milizen, die sonst nur außerhalb in den Kasernen trainierten. Doch dies wirkte sich nicht merklich auf das Alltagsleben der Tiegelstätter aus. Die Listen mit den Produkten, welche diese fremden Soldaten unter Zwang produzieren ließen, gaben die Leiter der Stahlwerke bereitwillig ab. Unter der Hand wurden auch die einen oder anderen, wenn auch kleineren schmutzigen Geschäfte abgeschlossen, so ganz Unschuldig waren die Jäger ja auch nie gewesen. Und ein Kopfgeld auf ein paar dieser Generäle tat der Reisekasse ganz gut. Das einzige, was wie ein kleiner Schatten über der Gruppe lag, war das Verhältnis zwischen Cranch und Cordelia. Es war kein wirklicher Streit, das konnten die Wölfe geschickt abwenden, doch die gegenseitigen Sticheleien waren manchmal schon sehr anstrengend. Auch für erfahrene Schlitzohren wie Warface, Whirley und Leeland. Ein weiteres, wenn auch nur winzig kleines Problemchen, war die Sache das Wood und William auch ein gewisses Auge auf die Krokodildame warfen. Der Rest der Gruppe war daher froh, das Cordelia keine Wölfin war. Besonders Cranch, dem man zweierlei Gefühle, nicht immer aber doch das ein oder andere Mal, deutlich ansah. Whirley schlenderte durch den Hotelflur um der Bitte von Cordelia nach zu kommen. Sie wollte unter vier Augen mit dem Wolf sprechen. Auch was die Sache mit Cranch anbelangte und auch eine andere Beobachtung. Als die junge Krokodildame die Tür öffnete, witterte der Wolf den Geruch von getrocknetem Speck. „Schön sie zu sehen,“ begrüßte sie Whirley und schloss die Tür von innen, „danke das sie meiner Bitte gefolgt sind.“ „Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben,“ sprach sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, „ist das Verhältnis zwischen mir und Cranch sehr wechselhaft.“ „Wechselhaft ist das treffende Wort,“ bestätigte der Wolf mit einem lächeln, „erst würgt er dir einen rein und zwei Minuten später macht er sich sorgen um dich.“ „Als ich vor einem Jahr im Krankenhaus lag,“ meinte sie mit leiser Stimme, „habe ich oft so getan als ob ich schlief.“ „In diesen Momenten hat er Dinge gesagt,“ fuhr sie fort, „welche er mir sonst nie gesagt hätte.“ „Fasse es bitte zusammen,“ meinte Whirley vertrauensvoll, „es gibt Dinge die besser euer Geheimnis bleiben sollten.“ „Wie sie meinen,“ erwiderte Cordelia und bot dem Wolf ein Stück getrockneten Speck an, „ich fasse es nur zusammen.“ „Er hegt mir gegenüber Gefühle die ich ihm jetzt noch nicht erwidern kann,“ erklärte die junge Krokodildame mit einem Hauch von Traurigkeit in der Stimme, „das ist dass Problem.“ „So etwas hatte ich befürchtet,“ gab Whirley traurig zu und erinnerte sich an einige Momente von vor einem Jahr, „ich wollte es damals aber nicht glauben, da ich Cranch aus anderen Tagen kenne.“ „Was ihre Freunde William und Wood anbelangt,“ meinte Cordelia besorgt, „sie scheinen sich auch mehr für mich zu interessieren als es mir gefällt.“ „Zum einen könnte es zu weiteren Spannungen kommen,“ fuhr sie bedenklich fort, „zum anderen sind sie Wölfe und ich ein Krokodil.“ „Aber ich werde mit ihnen reden,“ beendet die Krokodildame und lächelte wieder, „und ihnen ihre Illusionen rauben.“ „Was den Rest betrifft, ich meine den Job,“ stellte sie wieder entschlossen klar, „sollten wir im Beisein der anderen besprechen.“ „Gut, jetzt weiß ich Bescheid,“ gab Whirley zurück und stand auf, „jetzt kann ich notfalls eingreifen.“ Kapitel 3; Im Keller des Hotels hatte Warface zusammen mit Wood und William die Sauna zweckentfremdet. Mit schweißtreibendem Erfolg. Jetzt konnte man die vier Gefangenen der örtlichen Polizei übergeben. Die drei Wölfe stiegen in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren wieder in die achte Etage. Whirley und Cordelia fingen sie im Flur ab. Warface verstand das Nicken seines Kampfgefährten und folgte ihm alleine. „Jungs ihr kommt mit mir,“ sprach die junge Krokodildame und lächelte irgend wie komisch, „es gibt da etwas zu bereinigen, ehe es zu einem Problem werden kann.“ „Was gibt es denn?“ übernahm Wood neugierig das Wort, „was liegt denn an?“ „Eure Blicke verraten euch,“ bemerkte Cordelia und schloss die Tür auf, „ich glaube sie beide machen sich da falsche Hoffnungen.“ Nach einer freundschaftlichen Gruppenumarmung war alles geklärt und das erste Problem beseitigt. Die Drei suchten jetzt das große Zimmer von Whirley auf. Wo die Erkenntnis, das die beiden Wölfe nicht mehr auf dumme Ideen kommen würden, mit Wohlgefühl aufgenommen wurde. Großartig besprochen wurde noch nichts. Nur eine Karte, aber eine recht ungewöhnliche, lag auf dem Tisch. Diese schien eine Symbiose aus Karte und Konstruktionszeichnung zu sein. Ein Schiff oder so etwas Ähnliches, in Form mehrerer Inseln. Diese schienen durch Brücken verbunden zu sein. Dazu zog sich eine Art Netz um die künstliche Insel herum und darüber. Auch gab die genauere Betrachtung preis, das diese Karte nicht auf Papier gezeichnet war. Sondern auf dem Stoff der Jacke eines Soldaten. Es war um es genau zu bestimmen, die Innenseite. „Was ist das?“ wollte Wood wissen fasste sich an seine pechschwarzen Ohren, „ist das eine Insel oder ein Schiff?“ „Ich würde sagen,“ schlug William vor und war sich aber auch nicht ganz sicher, „das es sich um eine künstliche Insel handelt.“ „Der Meinung sind wir auch,“ übernahm Leeland für die Löwen und fuhr mit dem Finger über das Netzt, das alles überspannte, „diese Fäden könnten die Schienen einer Schwebebahn sein.“ „Nur diese runden Gebäude geben uns noch Rätsel auf,“ gab Cranch zu bedenken und vermied es aber Cordelia an zusehen, „sie könnten Verteidigungsanlagen sein aber auch etwas anderes.“ „Turbinen,“ war von der Krokodildame zu hören, in einer fahlen bedrückten Stimme, „riesigen Turbinen.“ Zur gleichen Zeit im Territorium der Nashörner; Radonis, Rodney und Radcliff staunten nicht schlecht, als sich geschickt an Rauchsäulen vorbei manövrierten. Hin und wieder sauste auch ein Geschoss nur knapp an ihnen vorbei. Dann musste auch hin und wieder den Feuersbrünsten ausgewichen werden, die von abgeschossenen Luftschiffen ausgingen. Die drei Raben waren mitten in ein heftiges Gefecht geraten. Das monotone Rattern eines Flakgeschützes war zu hören und das Pfeifen der Projektile. Neben den Raben löste sich der Ballon eines Luftschiffes in Stofffetzen auf. Die Raben lenkten ihre Rabengleiter aus dem dichten Gefecht in offenes Gebiet. Jetzt gab es auch vereinzelte Blicke auf den Boden. Komische Söldner lieferten sich ebenso erbitterte Kämpfe mit den Truppen der Nashörner. Noch war schwer aus zu machen, wer jetzt die besseren Karten hatte, doch auf dem zweiten Blick ließ sich absehen, dass sich für diese Söldner das Blatt wendete. Das aber nicht zum guten. Zwischen all den Nashörnern am Boden kämpfte auch ein einzelnes Krokodil. Genau das hatten die Raben gesucht um mit ihm zu sprechen. „Der gute Light Green ist gerade nicht ansprechbar,“ schrie Radonis aus leibeskräften um im Schlachtenlärm verstanden zu werden, „der verdrischt da unten irgend welche Söldner.“ „Dann müssen wir uns gedulden,“ war in einem ebenso lauten Ton von Rodney zu hören, „wir können ihm aber auch etwas helfen, in dem wir ein paar Luftschiffe zum Absturz bringen.“ Kapitel 4; Die leichten Rabengleiter waren zwar nicht für einen ausdauernden Luftkampf konzipiert gewesen, doch für ein oder zwei kleine Angriffe reichten sie aber schon. Denn sie waren wendig und konnten auf engem Raum gut manövrieren. Dies nutzten die Raben aus um die einen oder anderen Ballons der Luftschiffe zu beschädigen. Jetzt bekamen sie noch weitere Unterstützung von ihren Freunden, mit denen sie jetzt nicht gerechnet hatten. Alessa und Androklos flogen den einen, Ariadne und Achilleus den zweiten Adlerjäger. Jetzt zeigte sich auch mal wieder das ihre Freunde, wie alle Adler, eine Ausbildung in der Luftwaffe mitgemacht hatten. Denn jeder Treffer ging nicht irgend wo hin. Immer in die Brücken der Luftschiffe oder die Ruderanlagen. So stellten die außer Gefecht gesetzten Wracks ein Hindernis für die anderen da. Radonis versuchte gar nicht erst die Zeit zu zählen, denn alles ging mal gefühlt sehr langsam und dann wieder sehr schnell. Doch irgend wann waren die meisten Luftschiffe abgestürzt, befanden sich im Rückzug oder stürzten gerade ab. Die Niederlage in der Luft musste sich auch auf die Söldner am Boden ausgewirkt haben, denn immer wieder gaben einzelnen oder ganze Verbände auf. Doch am Ende mussten die sieben Freunde aber feststellen, dass ihr Eingreifen den Sieg der Nashörner nur beschleunigt hatte. Die Hornträger wären auch ohne weitere Unterstützung siegreich gewesen. Noch wussten die Sieben nicht warum, sie würden es aber bald erfahren. Die zwei Adlerjäger und drei Rabengleiter landeten unweit des Schlachtfeldes, wo sie von einem Nashornsoldaten hin gelotst worden waren. Das Gefecht war jetzt vorbei und ruhe kehrte ein. „Wo ist das Krokodil was an eurer Seite gekämpft hat?“ fragte Rodney einen Nashornsoldaten, „wir wollen uns mit ihm unterhalten.“ „Der ist dahinten,“ verwies das Nashorn mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, „der Kerl ist gut.“ „Danke,“ sagte der Rabe und schloss mit den anderen dem Trupp auf der gerade gefangene Söldner in Ketten legte. Zwischen den Gefangenen wuselte Light Green herum. So wie es aussah sortierte das Krokodil die ranghöheren Söldner aus. Irgend wie übten die Halbtierjäger auf Radonis immer wieder eine Faszination aus, aber auch einen Schrecken, der sich nicht benennen ließ. Light Green hatte seinen Spitznamen wegen seinen hellgrünen Schuppen erhalten, die fast seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten. Nur die Schuppen seines Bauches und des Unterkiefers waren noch um einiges heller. Der Rabe fragte sich ob der Halbtierjäger wegen eines Halbtieres hier her gekommen war und es unter den Söldnern suchte. Oder war er auf der immer noch andauernden Suche nach seiner Schwester in das Gefecht geraten? Light Green erblickte den Raben und freute sich ihn zu sehen. „Du auch hier alter Meisterdieb,“ lächelte das hellgrüne Krokodil und schloss den Raben freundschaftlich in die Arme, „hast ja auch deine Freunde mit gebracht.“ „Früher warst du mal ne Stange Geld wert Flattermann,“ sagte er danach zu Achilleus, aber mit einem friedlichen Lächeln im schuppigem Gesicht, „jetzt werden Halbtiere wie du anerkannt.“ „Aber auf den Punkt zurück,“ wandte sich Light Green an Radonis, „weswegen seit ihr hier?“ „Vermutlich wegen denen da,“ meinte der Rabe und zeige auf die Söldner, „was wollten die hier?“ „Wenn die Infos von dem Kerl stimmen,“ erwiderte Light Green mit gerunzelter Stirn, „den ich im Gorilla Territorium eingefangen habe, wollten die große Mengen Beton stehlen.“ „Aber in zwei vielleicht auch drei Stunden wissen wir mehr,“ fuhr das hellgrüne Krokodil fort, „nach dem wir ein paar von denen in die Mangel genommen haben.“ „Es muss schon mehr sein,“ bemerkte ein Hauptmann der Nashörner der in der Nähe stand, „wenn die mit der Armada von Luftschiffen anrücken.“ „Doch wurden wir von unserem schuppigem Kollegen hier gewarnt,“ fuhr das Nashorn fort, „das verschaffte uns die Zeit, die Geschütze in Stellung zu bringen.“ „Ach bitte,“ meinte das Krokodil und wechselte einen Handschlag mit dem Hauptmann, „das bisschen Vorwarnen, war doch nicht die Rede wert.“ Kapitel 5; Am Abend kam Light Green in das Zelt der Sieben und brachte einen Stapel Blätter mit. Obendrauf lag ein Schnellhefter in dem einige Blätter abgeheftet waren. Die ganze Papiersammlung stellte er auf den Klapptisch in der Zeltmitte. „Ihr müsst nicht alles lesen,“ sprach das Krokodil und lächelte, „alles Wichtige ist in dem Schnellhefter.“ „Aber ich kann euch auch einfach zusammen fassen,“ schlug Light Green vor, „lässt sich alles in zwei Sätzen sagen.“ „Dann mal los,“ entgegnete Achilleus skeptisch, „das Zeug da alles lesen, möchte ich nicht unbedingt.“ „Die Typen gehören zu einem gemischten Stammesverband der sich auf eine fliegende Insel zurück gezogen hat,“ begann das hellgrüne Krokodil den ersten Satz, „dann kam es da oben zu politischen Problemen was erheblichen Schaden an der Technik nach sich zog.“ „Nach dem sie aber die Probleme mit den Aufständischen im Griff bekamen,“ beendete er den zweiten Satz, „musste man die beschädigten Konstruktion reparieren oder ersetzen, deswegen sind sie auf die Oberfläche zurück gekommen.“ „Die Typen gehören zu einem gemischten Stammesverband der sich auf eine fliegende Insel zurück gezogen hat,“ begann das hellgrüne Krokodil den ersten Satz, „dann kam es da oben zu politischen Problemen was erheblichen Schaden an der Technik nach sich zog.“ „Nach dem sie aber die Probleme mit den Aufständischen im Griff bekamen,“ beendete er den zweiten Satz, „musste man die beschädigten Konstruktion reparieren oder ersetzen, deswegen sind sie auf die Oberfläche zurück gekommen.“ Dies passte mit dem zusammen, was ihnen Whirley vor ihrer Abreise mitgeteilt hatte. Bei diesem Aufstand musste es wohl die wichtigsten Leute erwischt haben. Deshalb entführten sie neue in die fliegende Ruine. Der Rabe teilte diese nun dem Krokodil mit und wartete auf dessen Antwort. „Ja und Nein, je nach dem aus welchem Blickwinkel man es sieht,“ überlegte Light Green laut, „dafür müssen wir diese Söldner erneut befragen.“ „Wollen sie mit kommen oder hier warten?“ fragte das hellgrüne Krokodil, „ihr müsst es nicht.“ „Ich gehe mit,“ sprach Rodney nicht besonders glücklich, „doch ich weiß nach was ich fragen muss.“ Nach gut einer Stunde kam das Krokodil und der Rabe zurück. Rodney wirkte sichtlich erleichtert als ob seine Fragen beantwortet wurden. Jetzt lächelte er zufrieden und das bestätigte alles. „Diese fünfundzwanzig Wissenschaftler gehörten ursprünglich zu den Bewohner der fliegenden Insel,“ erklärte der Rabe und seine Augen leuchteten, „sie ergriffen die Flucht als die Aufstände begannen.“ „Die Söldner machten sie ausfindig und brachten sie zurück,“ beendete der Rabe erleichtert, „doch das Beschaffen von Baumaterial und Ersatzteilen stellte sich als problematisch heraus.“ Kapitel 6; „Zumal die unfreiwillige Heimführung der Wissenschaftler nicht so unbemerkt blieb,“ ergänzte Rodney rasch, „denn eine junge Krokodildame, die wir mittlerweile kennen, bekam davon mit.“ In dem Moment wirkte Light Green besonders aufmerksam. Seine Augen fokussierten den Raben mit strengem Blick. Aber auch mit einem Funken Hoffnung darin versteckt. „Wie sieht diese Krokodildame aus?“ wollte Light Green wissen und seine Augen ruhten weiter auf dem Raben, „wie heißt sie?“ Zuerst beschrieb er die junge Krokodilfrau und spürte wie Light Green mit jedem Wort auf zu blühen schien. Ja, dieses Mädchen was der Rabe so detailliert beschrieben hatte, war seine Schwester. Nach der er so lange schon suchte. „Sie nennt sich jetzt Cordelia Caterona,“ fuhr der Rabe fort, „davor nannte sie sich Celest Caterona.“ „Sie hat ihren richtigen Namen vergessen,“ bedauerte Light Green und seine Augen sahen jetzt traurig aus, „das alles hat diese Crooler aus ihr gemacht.“ „Wie heißt sie wirklich?“ wollte Radonis wissen und schluckte betroffen, „wie ist dein Name?“ „Ihr wahrer Name ist Cristabella Collonia,“ erwiderte das hellgrüne Krokodil und blickte auf den Boden, „ich selbst heiße Cristoball Collonia, nennt mich aber nur Christo.“ „Zurück zum Job,“ meinte Christo und lächelte wieder zufrieden, „diese Luftinsulaner fürchten, das ihr fliegender Schrotthaufen aus zerbombten Ruinen abstürzen könnte.“ „Dafür wollen sie die Baumaterialien und Rohstoffe bei uns hier unten erbeuten,“ brachte das hellgrüne Krokodil die Aussagen der Söldner wieder in den Mittelpunkt des Gesprächs, „durch unser Luftgefecht vor etwa einer Stunde, haben wir eine ihrer Luftverbände ausradiert.“ „Was heißt das im Klartext?“ erkundigte sich Achilleus und fühlte sich in der Nähe des Halbtierjägers immer noch nicht wirklich wohl, „kommen die wieder oder war es das fürs erste?“ „Wenn man den Jungs glauben darf,“ meinte das Krokodil und kratzte sich an der Stirn, „können die sich vorerst keine große Nummer mehr erlauben.“ „Schön,“ lächelte Ariadne und freute sich über ihre Abschüsse, „ein kleiner Sieg in einem aufkeimenden Konflikt.“ „Doch ist dies nur eine Schlacht,“ bemerkte Christo aber grinste dabei zufrieden, „jeder Tag, den die jetzt nicht für Überfälle nutzen können ist, wenn man es so sehen will, ein weiterer kleiner Sieg.“ „Ist euch noch etwas aufgefallen?“ bemerkte das Krokodil und grinste jetzt finster, „mal von den uns unbekannten Uniformen mal abgesehen?“ Die drei Raben und vier Adler überlegten kurz. Die Waffen waren ihnen unbekannt, die Rüstungen auch. So wohl auch das Farbschema und die Heraldik. Aber was hätte denn noch auffallend sein sollen? Nur Achilleus und Ariadne war eine zunehmende Nervosität anzusehen. Sie hatten wohl noch etwas mehr entdeckt, was ungewöhnlich gewesen sein musste. „Der Grund warum du hier bist,“ gab der dunkelblaue Adler mit schwarzen Flügeln zurück, „ihr Halbtierjäger kommt nur wenn der Preis stimmt oder es Klienten gibt.“ „Eine sehr unhöfliche Art es zu sagen,“ meinte Christo und ließ sich von dem Halbadler Halbrabe nicht provozieren, „sie haben es aber bemerkt.“ „Unter diesen Söldner befindet sich eine besonders große Zahl an Halbtieren,“ gab das hellgrüne Krokodil zu bedenken, „dazu noch eine der gefährlichen Formen unter den Halbtieren.“ „Ich habe vor längerer Zeit mal schlimme Alpträume gehabt,“ bemerkte Ariadne und erinnerte sich nur widerwillig zurück, „ich habe von Halbtieren dieser Art geträumt.“ „Wirklich keine besonders guten Träume,“ entgegnete Christo mit gerunzelter Stirn, „ihr hättet das Potenzial zu einer hervorsagenden Halbtierjägerin.“ „Vielen dank,“ antwortete die Adlerfrau und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „doch schlage ich lieber eine andere Laufbahn ein.“ „Jedem das seine,“ bestätigte Christo mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, „zudem verfolgen wir nur die Halbtiere, die als Gefährlich eingestuft werden.“ „Diese machen die Mehrheit der Halbtiere aus und fallen kaum auf,“ beruhigte das Krokodil den dunkelblauen Adler mit schwarzen Flügeln, „zu diesen zählt auch ihr.“ Achilleus atmete aus und sah Cristo jetzt nicht mehr so misstrauisch an. Zudem wussten sie jetzt, was das Krokodil ins Territorium der Nashörner geführt hatte. Die Aussicht auf fette Beute in Form von Halbtieren. Dabei war er auf diese Söldner gestoßen. Kapitel 7; „Vor genau vier Tagen begegnete ich diesem Söldner in einer Gaststätte im Gorilla Territorium,“ begann Christo und sah Achilleus böse an, „dieser Kerl hat sich nach Halbtieren erkundigt.“ „Ich nahm mit ihm Kontakt auf und stellte feste,“ fuhr das Krokodil fort, „das er aus keinem der mir bekannten Gebiete Chimas stammte.“ „Dies wäre nicht weiter schlimm gewesen,“ gab Christo zu bedenken, „wenn er nicht weitere komische Fragen gestellt hätte.“ „Er wollte Details wissen über die Verteidigungsanlagen der Nashörner,“ erinnerte sich das hellgrüne Krokodil laut, „und wie weit sie die Steinbrüche mit einbezogen.“ „Da erschien mir die Sache mit den Halbtieren auf einmal zweitrangig,“ meinte Christo wieder Achilleus fokussierend, „ich knöpfte mir den Typ vor und erfuhr von seiner wahren Mission.“ „Sofort machte ich mich zu den Nashörnern auf,“ betonte das Krokodil und lächelte wieder Alessa zu, „ich musste sie warnen und das tat ich auch, ohne Gedanken an einer Gegenleistung.“ „Den Rest kennen sie,“ beendete Christo mit freundlicher Stimme, „das sich dann doch Halbtiere der Stufe III unter den Söldnern befanden, war ein reiner Zufall.“ Jetzt ärgerte sich Achilleus und war wütend über sich selbst. Da seine Einschätzung nicht zu traf. Entweder sagte dieser Halbtierjäger die Wahrheit oder aber er hatte ihn durchschaut. Man sagte diesen Leuten nach, das sie nicht nur das suchen, finden und jagen in Perfektion beherrschten. Auch das täuschen soll ihnen in die Wiege gelegt worden sein. Wieder in Tiegelstadt; „Hast du diese fliegende Insel gesehen?“ wollte Whirley von Cordelia wissen und holte die goldene Plakette hervor, die sie ihm geschickt hatte. „Es gibt einen Ort, der dort zu finden ist, wo niemand nach Land suchen würde“ las der Wolf vor, „das hast du mir zukommen lassen.“ „Wir wissen jetzt, dass es so eine Insel gibt,“ betonte Whirley mit fragendem Blick, „auch wer sie bewohnt hat und welche Rolle diese Entführungen spielen.“ „Nur eine Sache würde mich jetzt wirklich interessieren,“ hinterfragte der edle Grauwolf, „was hat dich zu deinem Rätsel gebracht und die Verbindung mit den Entführungen begründet?“ Die junge Krokodildame spielte an ihrem Bauchnabelpiercing herum und musterte den fragenden Blick des Wolfes. Sie überlegte hin und her, mied den Blick des Jägers und sah ihn dann wieder an. Sie sprang auf, holte die Plakette und ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken. „Halten sie mich für verrückt?“ wollte die Krokodildame wissen, „sonst hat das alles keinen Sinn!“ „Ich habe dich noch nie für Verrückt gehalten,“ sprach Whirley die Wahrheit, „auch wenn ich dich nicht immer so ganz verstehen kann.“ „Gut,“ lächelte Cordelia mit einem freundlichen Grinsen, „denn an diesem einen Tag hielt ich mich selbst für verrückt.“ „Was würden sie sagen,“ stellte die Krokodildame in den Raum, „wenn sie an einem wolkenlosen Tag auf einmal nur eine riesengroße Wolke sehen?“ „Die sich zudem nicht mit dem Wind bewegt,“ betonte Cordelia und zeigte noch einmal die goldene Plakette, „sondern gegen den Wind?“ Epilog; „Ich würde meinen Augen nicht glauben können,“ gab Whirley zu und wiederholte das Rätsel in seinem Kopf, „ich würde auch der Meinung sein, das meine Augen mir etwas vormachen.“ „Was wenn aus dieser widernatürlichen Wolke auch noch fünf Luftschiffe schälen,“ fragte sie den Wolf und zuckte mit den Schultern, „die genau über der Stadt kreisen, wo nur wenige Stunden später fünf Entführungen gemeldet werden?“ „Das sind dann ein paar Zufälle zu viel,“ räusperte Whirley und runzelte die Stirn, „doch alles passt mit dem, was diese vier Söldner aussagten perfekt zusammen.“ „Was ist dein Geheimnis?“ sprach der Wolf leise mit bedächtiger Stimme, „was treibt dich an, sich Dingen an zunehmen, die so voller Rätsel sind?“ „Fragen,“ gab Cordelia zurück und lachte, „Fragen um Antworten zu finden, die meine Erinnerungen zurück bringen.“ „Welche Antworten sollen das sein?“ gab Whirley nachdenklich zurück, „du hast doch deinen Namen wieder gefunden.“ Die Krokodildame schwieg und sah den Wolf wieder an, „Cordelia Caterona war nicht mein Name, sondern der meiner Mutter.“ „Ich habe meinen Namen vergessen,“ betonte Cordelia mit finsterer Mine, „meine Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit sind nur Fetzen ohne Zusammenhang.“ „Ich kann mich nur wage daran erinnern,“ gab sie zu und wirkte dennoch optimistisch, „wie der Name meiner Mutter lautete und das ich einen Bruder hatte.“ „Ihn vielleicht bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu können,“ lachte sie fröhlich und lachte, „gibt mir die Kraft.“ „Nun aber zurück zu diesen Söldnern,“ sagte die junge Krokodildame, „wie sollen wir fortfahren?“ Die einen nennen es Amnesie, dachte Cordelia, sie legen es als Folge der langanhaltenden Schizophrenie aus. Die Krokodildame erinnerte sich nur an eines sehr genau. Das Martyrium, dem sie durch Crooler ausgesetzt war. Diese ständigen Hypnosen durch diese Pflanze hatten in ihr ein zweites bösartiges Wesen gedeihen lassen. Dieses nannte sich Celest und war eine finstere Kopie der Bosheit der Krokodilprinzessin. Sie war ab diesem Moment nicht nur eine optische Doppelgängerin, sondern auch eine innere. Dann gelang ihr die Flucht und Celest übernahm sie fast vollständig. Was die Erinnerungen des bösen Wesens betraf, diese waren komplett und lückenlos. Vom Duell gegen Crooler, wo sie die Krokodilprinzessin fast erledigt hatte. Nur das wenige Gute in ihr, hatte sie am Ende zurück gehalten. Jetzt folgte eine Odyssee durch die Unterwelt der Outlands bis schließlich an den Hof des Sklavenkönigs. Sie wurden dessen Agentin und rechte Hand. In diesem Jahr entwickelte sie sich völlig zu einer Bestie in schöner Gestalt. Jetzt wurde sie zu einem Martyrium für andere. Bis sie auf den Halbtierjäger Cranch Iron Bite traf. Durch diesen fand sie Stück für Stück zu ihrer guten Seite zurück. Bis letztere die Finster nieder rang. Celest war vertrieben worden und sie nannte sich nach ihrer Mutter, die erste Erinnerung ihrer verschollenen Kindheit. Später folgte noch die an einen Bruder. Mit dieser kam die Hoffnung zurück und Cordelia verdrängte Celest für immer aus ihrem Kopf. Nur die Erinnerung blieb zurück. Jetzt tat Cordelia alles um die Schuld, die auf ihr lastete, zu tilgen. Sie nutze ihr Wissen um die Unterwelt um diese zu bekämpfen. „Alles in Ordnung?“ war von Cranch zu hören, „es tut mir leid.“ „Ist schon ok,“ erwiderte die Krokodildame freundlich, „ich habe über das nachgedacht, an das ich mich erinnern kann.“ „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen,“ lachte sie leise und nahm Cranch freundschaftlich in die Arme, „es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser